I Need You
by Shutterbug12
Summary: "I'm waking you up. In the middle of the night. For sex."


Stacy woke up to a sudden surge of heat. She tossed the comforter off her body, relieved by the rush of cool air. Her arm swung carelessly backward, and Stacy gasped as her forearm struck a solid object-Greg, who was stretched out against her. His breath streamed over her ear, warm and much too harsh, too uneven, to signal sleep. His arm wrapped around her, tightening over her ribcage, and his body pressed against hers with purpose-not an accidental, half-conscious shift across the bed. The warmth of his body, every new movement, eased her into wakefulness. Greg's hand flattened over her stomach, gliding up, over her breasts. He cupped one-a soft squeeze-then the other as his hips pushed forward. His erection, warmer than the rest of him and already full, nudged the back of her thigh, and Stacy's eyes fluttered open, her back arching to return Greg's push. His hand traced a path from her breast to her hip, his thumb dragging over her hipbone. Stacy's eyes closed again, her head tilting back to rest against his shoulder as her lips parted with a soft, whispered, "Oh-Greg."

His hand stilled on her hip. "You're not mad at me?" he asked, his voice still thick with the remnants of sleep.

Stacy smoothed her hand over his forearm, her fingers curling loosely around his wrist. She lolled her head from side to side against his shoulder. "Nope."

"I'm waking you up," he said, sweeping her hair off her shoulder. "In the middle of the night." His lips parted against her neck, placing a long, open-mouthed kiss there. "For sex. I was going to put on some porn and lure you out of bed, but I figured I'd skip a few steps. Get to the good part."

Stacy hummed low in her throat, reaching behind her to slide her hand along Greg's hip, the back of his thigh. Her fingers fanned wide and pressed, using enough force to urge him closer to her. Her mouth curved with a lazy smile as she felt his hips jerk forward, his penis twitch, his stomach muscles tighten in response to her.

A gusty sigh, then a deep growl rumbled out of Greg's mouth. "You were supposed to resist."

Stacy shifted onto her back, body bowing and legs spreading enough to guarantee Greg an eyeful before she settled against the mattress. Greg's jaw was slack, mouth open, when she peered up at his face. "You want me to?" she asked, leftover drowsiness lending a husky tone to her voice. Stacy smirked, reaching between them, and trailed her fingertip along the underside of his shaft. A hot, tingling thrill rushed through her as Greg's control slipped, his breaths accelerating, his eyes slipping closed, then opening to blink at her. She quirked her eyebrow and dropped her hand to the bed, crossing one leg over the other. "I could."

Greg's jaw clenched, teeth pressing together. "No," he said, one hand curving around the inside of her knee and pulling, gently attempting to spread her legs.

Stacy squeezed her thighs together, legs still crossed, and barely managed to stifle her laughter at the frustration edging Greg's expression-the crease between his eyebrows, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Stacy."

"Hmm?"

His hand tightened on her knee, and he pulled again, harder and more insistent, working to wedge his fingertips between her legs. "Come on, Stace."

"I'm resisting." She refused to avert her eyes from his, holding steady. "That's what you want, right?"

For a moment, Greg stared, holding himself still. His lips pressed together, and a fast, hard exhale left him through his nose before he rose onto his hands and knees, suddenly moving over her. Now fully alert, body and mind wide awake, Stacy felt her heart race, her breath skip. Her skin flushed with heat-she was sure he could feel it-as she willed herself not to squirm underneath Greg's body. She wished she could close her eyes and regroup, but Greg's gaze was focused, exhilaratingly paralytic, and she bit her lower lip, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

Greg hovered so close that Stacy could feel the warmth of his breath, the heat of his body. The tips of their noses nearly touched, his lips a hair's breadth away from brushing over hers as he whispered, deep and gruff, "I want _you_."

Stacy's eyes closed, lips parting as Greg's mouth slid against hers. She gripped his arms, her hands squeezing muscle, and opened her mouth wider to welcome the push-slip of his tongue. Greg kissed her deliberately, his body still poised above her, tantalizingly close. Stacy lifted her hips, desperate to feel him fit against her, feel him fill her. Meeting nothing but air, she dropped her body down. She parted her legs to nudge his knees on either side of her, whimpering against his mouth. "Please."

Greg's soft groan escaped between kisses. "_Resist_," he said, desire displacing the halfhearted sarcasm in his voice. "Not beg."

"I'll resist-" Greg interrupted her with another quick kiss. Her hands spread over the small of his back, pressing to urge his body down. "I'll resist tomorrow."

Greg breathed a quiet chuckle as he repositioned himself, propping himself on his elbows and settling his hips between her thighs. "I'll hold you to it."

Stacy's breathless laugh dissolved as Greg's erection rubbed against her. Her eyes closed, losing sight of him to concentrate solely on the feel of his body, and her head pressed into her pillow, neck arched and exposed. Greg placed a light kiss on her throat, one of his hands curving around the back of her neck, and shifted himself even closer to her. Stacy arched into his body, opening her legs wider as the head of his erection slipped inside her. "Greg. _Yes._"

He grunted with a short, hard breath and slid fully inside her before rocking backward, withdrawing almost completely. Stacy turned her head to the side, drawing shallow breaths as she waited for him, the ache between her legs flaring through her body.

"Stacy."

"Greg," she said, the word quiet and strangled. She blindly reached for him, desperate for him to move inside her, to show her how he wanted her, how he _loved_ her. Her hands smoothed over his sides, his back; her legs encircled his hips. "I need you."

"I want to _see_ you."

When Stacy opened her eyes, she found Greg waiting, watching her, the desire and need that arced from fiber to fiber in her own body mirrored in Greg's expression. One hand cupped his jaw, her thumb brushing over his cheekbone, and Stacy watched as he tilted his face into her palm, his eyes blinking closed. "Liar," she said, teasing him as she trailed her knuckles over his jawline. She gently rolled her hips, the ache inside her bursting through her body; she _needed_ him. She managed a smile as Greg breathed a laugh, and laced her fingers through his hair.

"Am not." Greg's eyes opened and held Stacy's gaze as he thrust forward, pushing into her hard, rocking her with him.

Greg pushed deeply, his muscles working and straining with long, powerful strokes. She loved him this way-taken with need for her, focused on _her_ and nothing else. She wanted so badly to watch his face, to witness that want, and need, and desire pan across it, but pleasure pulsed through her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, groaning helplessly. Stacy's legs quivered and tightened around him, her arms crisscrossing over his back to hold him as close as she could, tucking her face against his shoulder. "There," she whispered, gasping as Greg moved faster. "Yes, _yes_." Her heels pressed into the back of his thighs, holding him inside her as she clenched down on him.

He shuddered, dipping his head beside hers, and groaned as his rhythm faltered. "Yeah." His breath was hot, his grunt loud in her ear, as he resumed his pace. "Oh, God, yeah."

Stacy turned her head, her lips close to his ear. "Almost. Almost."

One of Greg's hands cupped the side of her face, his fingertips slipping into her hair. "That's it, Stace." He trailed a line of kisses over her cheek, his lips brushing over her skin as he whispered, "I love you."

Greg's voice-his voice, his tone, his _words_-tripped Stacy's orgasm before the sound faded from her ears. Hot, bright sparks fired between her legs, through her hips, her stomach, while a warm flush flared across her face. She tightened her thighs on either side of Greg's body, her hands grasping at his back, his shoulders, as her body trembled beneath him. Stacy only just relaxed, limbs weak and heavy, as Greg's body tensed, jerking rigidly with his orgasm, his face pressing against the curve of her neck. She heard-_felt_-his muffled groan, his fast, ragged breaths, and she traced broad lines over his back when he collapsed against her, easing him down from his orgasm with touches and soft kisses. Her legs relaxed, and Stacy clasped her ankles together to keep him within their circle, not ready to pull away from him.

As her heart rate slowed, breaths coming easier for the both of them, Stacy dragged her fingertips along the damp hairline at the back of Greg's neck. "So much for thoughtful," she teased, smoothing spiky, unruly locks of hair behind his ear. Greg hummed a drowsy response, and she smiled; he would drift off to sleep soon, stretched against her side. Stacy reached for the sheet and tugged it over them, her head bowing to drop a kiss on his shoulder. "I love you."

Greg pressed a lazy kiss to her collarbone, nuzzling her neck. "Yeah," he said. "I know."


End file.
